Crossroads in Life
by mik89
Summary: Two very different people took two very different roads in life and both ended up in the same place, The Tornament of Sorcerors. One had it easy, never having to worry doing everthing naturally and the other haing to work his whole life having people alwa
1. Chapter 1

Two very different people took two very different roads in life and both ended up in the same place, The Tornament of Sorcerors. One had it easy, never having to worry doing everthing naturally and the other haing to work his whole life having people always looking over his shoulder. When they meet, what will happen, only time will tell. S+S and some E+T  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own, you happy now. I know it's funny so go ahead and laugh or even better I'll laugh for you HAHAHAHA, to me  
  
AN: I hope you people like this fic, it's might not be very good, so don't flame me too bad if you think is sucks. This fic is set in like midevil setting and everyone knows about magic and stuff. I hope you enjoy this fic, and remember ideas are always welcome and don't forget to review.  
  
~Tomoeda, Japan~  
  
In the early morning of the day you can find Sakura Kinomoto training in the courtyard of their dojo as she did every day. It least before her brother comes and drags her away.  
  
"Yo, Kaiju, it's time to eat." Touya Kinomoto yelled to his 17 year old sister. A girl with waist long amber hair and emerald eyes stopped what she was doing and walked over to her brother.  
  
"I'm not a Kaiju," she replied calmly before stomping on his foot really, really hard.  
  
"ITAI!!!!!, what was that for." Touya asked while hopping around on one foot.  
  
"You know what that was for" Sakura answered before going inside the house.  
  
~Inside the house~  
  
Once Sakura entered the house, she went to her room where she went to take a shower. When she came out she was greeted by a snoring Kero on her bed. She went to go wake him.  
  
"Kero, wake up." she said while poking Kero, but he still didn't wake up. Sighing, Sakura used her unfailible method of waking Kero up. "KERO there FOOD!" she screamed. Suddenly Kero was wide wake and so close to her face it was scary.  
  
"Did I hear FOOD, where's my FOOD?" Kero yelled.  
  
"Kitchen" Sakura answered. Once she said that Kero hurried to the kitchen and soon she follow after him.  
  
"Glad of you to join us Kaiju, I suggest you eat quickly before someone eats it all." Touya said. Sakura taking his advise quickly ate her breakfest before she went to her shop. [AN: Yes, she has a shop, I'll find out what she does later and if your wondering about her dad you'll have to wait, even I don't know where to put him. Also Touyo's job is a martial arts teacher in their dojo]  
  
~Outside~  
  
*~Sakura's POV~*  
  
I was walking to my shop, when suddenly I decided to go visit Tomoyo, my best friend and cousin. I walked over to the tayor shop. Even before I reached the door, Tomoyo walked through the door. I saw a women of 20 with violet hair and eyes.  
  
"Ohayo Tomoyo, how's your day going so far?" I greeted her.  
  
"It was completely boring, at least until you showed up." she answered smiling.  
  
"Why, doesn't Eriol amuse you enough." I asked about her husband. [AN: yep, T&E are married, and Eriol does have magic but not very much and make him like 21.]  
  
"He had to get something for me in the next town, but he'll be back tomorrow, but now that your here, you have to try on this new dress that I made for you." she answered, then going all stary eyed, ok now I'm scared.  
  
"How about later Tomoyo, I have to get to my shop?" I asked her while I slowly backed away. Then I heard her sigh with disappointment.  
  
"Fine, fine, but you have to come back here when you close." she answered back. Smiling I headed toward my shop.  
  
~Sakura's shop~  
  
I'm so bored. I just everyone is busy today, mostly I have at least one costumer, oh well might as well start on my other projects, I though as I started to walk to the back of my shop and went finish the new...   
  
AN: maybe I should end it here than you have to wait to find out what she does. hmmm, should i or should i not. hmmmmmmmmmm. I wonder. let's ask a flower.*Gets Flower* Should I continue or not continue  
  
*pulls off a petal* to continue  
  
*pulls another petal* not to continue  
  
*pulls off a petal* to continue  
  
*pulls another petal* not to continue  
  
*pulls off a petal* to continue  
  
*pulls another petal* not to continue  
  
*pulls off a petal* to continue, fine i'll continue, oh wait there's another petal  
  
*pulls off the petal* not to continue, guess i would not continue, oh well, wait..... there's was another one behind the last petal.  
  
*pulls of the last petal* to continue, fine, fine, i'll continue, but don't blame me if you think her job is stupid.  
  
I started to walk to the back of my shop and went finish the new sword that I was gonna give to a friend that was soon gonna to be married soon, Chiharu and Yamazaki. I had finish the blade a few days before and so I needed to finish the hilt and sheath. After I was done I had to go to Koyto, the place where they live.  
  
[AN: now i have more idea of how to forge a sword than to make a hilt and sheath so i'm not gonna go into detail with what she is doing. I know it's sad but you don't have to laugh so loud. *sigh* oh well.]  
  
When I was finally finished, the door to my shop opened up and in walked my fisrt coustomer of the day. Needless to say I didn't look very um.. neat after what I just did.  
  
"Good afternoon, how may I help you today?" I greeted, while trying clean up a little.  
  
"I'm visiting in town this week and I heard that this was a place to get your future told, but maybe I have the wrong place." she said while looking at my present condition.  
  
"Oh no, you have the right place, it's just that sometimes fortune telling doesn't pay as well as some might think, so I make swords as well." I answered, why those this always happen with visitors I wonder. "Sooo, what type of fortune telling do you want me to do."  
  
"What different types can you do?" she asked with a hint of surprise in her voice.  
  
"Well, there always the classic, crystal balls, tarot cards, plam reading, and there are other methods but that's alittle time consuming so I don't think you want to use those methods." I answered her.  
  
"How about tarot cards then." she requested.  
  
"That fine, please take a seat and I'll begin." I told her. When she sat down I spead out my cards....  
  
[AN: me sorry, I'm not very good at fortune telling so I'm just going to skip that part, if you want to read by a fortune telling of mine go read my other hpccs fic.]  
  
After I was done with her reading she left and I went back to finishing that sword. When I was done, it seemed like a slow day so I decided to close early and do a little shopping after I visited Tomoyo. 


	2. Welcome to Japan

AN: I'm upset now, I only got 1 review, I got more for my other fic, sigh oh well, nothing I can do about it, but if I don't get at least 2 more you people don't get another chapter, and I mean 2 different people. I know I don't deserve 2 reviews since it took so long to update but, review anyway please i'm sry my shift bottom doesn't work so next chap will be really messed up.

Hong Kong, China

It's late afternoon, at the meeting room on the Li-clan's estate. Currently there was a meeting going on. The Clan's elder's were in their appointed seats, standing before them is the future leader of their clan, a male of 18, with chestnut-brown colored hair and amber eyes Xiao Lang Li, or more commonly known as Syaoran Li.

Syaoran's POV

"You know what you are to do right?" asked one of the Elders.

"Yes, I know," I answered. I mean how can I not know, it's the reason that I have been training since I could walk. "I am to go to the Tornament of Sorcerors, and win."

"That's correct, and after you come home, with the victory, we will decide who you future wife will be." The same Elder said, and I left taking it for the dismissial that it was, I closed the door behind me.

"Xiao Lang" someone said as I was walking up the stairs to my room, getting ready to pack me things. I turned around seeing my mother who was the one who spoke.

"Yes, mother?" I asked.

"I hope you do well in the tornament," she said smiling, "Make us proud."

"I will mother, I will." I answered back, hoping that indeed I will make her proud.

My POV

Li AN: i'm going to use Li for syaoran cause his name is kinda hard to type, and i'm really lazy is in his room, packing when someone knocked on his door.

"Come in" Li said. The door opened to show a 21 year old male with navy blue hair and eyes, with glasses.

"How's my cute little descendent doing?" the newcomer asked.

"Shut up Eriol." was his reply. Let's just say that Eriol is visting, he's also bring them to Japan

"I just came to imform you that Meiling will also be going with you to the tornament, so when you are ready, come downstairs and we will leave at once." Eriol said and walked out the door.

Downstairs

"So do you think you are gonna compete?" asked a 17 year old girl with black hair and red eyes.

"I not sure, Meiling, but I might, I want to test someone's skill's, or maybe I'll just judge, I don't think I'm gonna win anyways." Eriol said smiling, as always.

"Of course you're not gonna win, Syaoran's entering." said Meiling in a proud voice.

"Yes, he could probably beat me, but then again, maybe not." Eriol said smiling even more.

"Then how do you know that you're not gonna win?"she asked back confused. He was about to answer when Li came dome the stairs.

"So are you both ready?" Eriol asked. Both Li's nobbed.

"Where is the tornament being held anyways?" Meiling asked.

"It's going to be held in Tomoeda, Japan, you two are going to be staying with my wife and I." he answered. Eriol was now taking the key that he had around his neck and chanting a teleport spell. The key in his palm started to glow and in a flash they were gone.

Tomoeda, Japan

It's near dawn, the streets are quiet, everyone's rushing home for supper. AN: you know breakfest use to be called lunch, and lunch was called dinner, and dinner was called supper. Doesn't matter if you don't care, i'll write useless stuff if I want to. If you listen really carefully you could hear children taking with their mouths still full, and husbands and wifes telling each other about their days. Suddenly there was a blinding flash of light, showing every angle of the street for a second. Out of the light three people appeared.

"So where are we going now?" Meiling asked.

"I told you, your going to live with me and my wife, come on this way." Eriol said while leading them towards Tomoyo's shop.

As they a neared the shop they could hear yelling coming from inside, but he ignored it opening the door, but holding it so that the two cousins could go through first.

Inside the shop 5 mins ago

The inside Tomoyo's shop is not even close to what it's like outside. Currenting a certain someone is chasing around her favorite cousin, around the shop. Meanwhile that favorite cousin, was backing away from the shop keeper who has her normal stars in her eyes, and shoting "Keep away from me, you already made me try on like 20 dresses."

"Oh, but there's only like 10 more thing to try on!!!" squalled Tomoyo, still continuing to chase Sakura around. Then suddenly Sakura tripped because she was wearing a dress that was slightly longer then herself, falling into.....

TBC

. see you next chap. Please R&R. 


End file.
